


Lifeline

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmark AU where their first words are on you, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has always had an approximate idea of when his Soulmate and he would meet, the words revealing more than just their flirtatious personality. Likewise, Lance knew that his words would be something corny, based on how his Soulmate reacted. This is the story of how they finally met.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my fave pick-up lines that only works on October 10th. Also omg guys it's finally time for season 4 ahhhh!!!!

October 10th. Today was the day, Keith thought as he checked himself out in the mirror for about the eighteenth time that morning. Of course, he’d told himself that every October 10th since his words first appeared on his chest, the words that irked him to no end for their sheer obnoxiousness. To think that his Soulmate would use a damn line on him during their first meeting—what a prick.

There had been a couple years in high school when he’d refused to even go out on 10/10, simply for fear of running into The One. It was scary, honestly, the whole idea of forever, especially when he was sixteen just trying to get through puberty and school drama, nowhere near mature enough for a whole relationship. Though, judging by his Soulmate’s words, they may never be all that mature themselves.

He’d gotten past those old hang-ups, however, and, while still young, only a junior in college, he felt himself comfortable enough to actually enter into something more serious. Perhaps he was lucky, with his words, in that their content gave him a hint as to when he’d be bumping into his Soulmate. Sure, it was nerve-wracking, too, and each year that it didn’t happen he found himself growing more and more discouraged, but he was glad he would be looking his best during The Meeting, as not many people were so blessed.

His job, too, allowed him ample opportunity to meet new people. As a barista on campus, he saw friends and strangers alike every day, desperate for their next caffeine fix.

The trip to campus was a blur. He’d swung by a McDonald’s for a snack in an effort to increase his odds, and while the cashier offered a friendly smile, they didn’t offer him the words he craved.

“Morning, Keith,” his friend, Shiro, smiled at him when he came in for his usual morning latte. “How you feeling?”

“Nervous,” he admitted, subconsciously reaching up to touch his words. “I’m not looking forward to another year without their annoying ass, honestly.”

Shiro chuckled. “Look at you, finally embracing them. I bet it’ll happen, you know.”

“For as shitty as their words are, I hope mine aren’t dumb too.”

“I’m sure they’ll be perfect. Well, I’ll take my usual latte. I should get out of line to make way for your lover, shouldn’t I?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah yeah. That’ll be two seventy-five.”

Shiro handed over his card while Keith’s coworker saw to preparing the beverage. After taking his drink, Shiro sent Keith a polite wave before departing for his morning class.

Keith worked for several hours, actually making an effort to smile at each customer for once. His manager noted his attitude change, though Keith only shrugged, not caring to offer any explanation.

As his shift was nearing its end, he found himself growing pessimistic. He only had one class that day, a small discussion-based seminar filled with people with whom he’d already shared first words. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to go out of his way to be too social that year, especially since that meant he’d have to go out as any college student would—call him a romantic, but he kind of hoped to have his Meeting while sober.

He checked his phone—ten minutes left. Rush had just ended, most students were in class. It had been ridiculously stressful since the new girl had been on bar, Keith having requested to be the cashier for the morning. Keith usually preferred not being the friendly face at the front, forced to pretend to care about everyone’s days or feelings, but given his time sensitive issue, he'd asked for the switch. 

The door chimed, and he looked up.

He swallowed.

Damn.

He wouldn’t mind if that guy was his Soulmate.

Even in sweats, a loose tee, and a beanie surely meant to cover greasy hair, he looked divine—midterms affected even gods, Keith supposed. He looked like he was in need of coffee, barely suppressing a yawn behind his hand. As he approached the counter, Keith saw the bags under his eyes despite his glasses. Keith kept his mouth shut, suddenly fearful of the possibility of the Moment.

The customer was staring blankly at the menu, pensive pout on his face—Keith wanted to kiss it, then chided himself. Maybe it wasn’t even The One?

The man turned his attention toward Keith, and his pout was instantly replaced by a smirk.

“Hey there, good looking. Are you today’s date? ‘Cause you’re a ten out of ten.”

Keith’s mouth fell open. He could feel his face getting redder by the second. The man seemed embarrassed, himself, chuckling nervously at Keith’s lack of response.

“Er, sorry. That was probably weird. You probably get flirted with all the time at work, and I know you’re not like allowed to be mean to customers. I’m sorry. I just want some tea, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Oh. Shit. Keith should probably speak, shouldn’t he?

He shook his head. “Really? Someone as pretty as you resorting to pick-up lines?”

Lance grinned. “Oh my god. It’s you.”

“Guess so.”

Lance’s gaze flickered to his nametag. “Keith.”

“Your name’s Keith too?” he asked, confused.

“What? No,” he laughed. “I’m Lance.”

“Lance,” he said, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. “I can't believe it. I mean, I knew it would happen October 10th, just never the year.”

He flushed. “It’s not even my best pick-up line. I’m a bit embarrassed, to be honest,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “When I read my words I made sure to become an expert at them. I’ve used them on everyone I’ve met for as long as I can remember.”

Keith crossed his arms, frowning. “That won’t do from now on.”

“Aw, are you jealous?” Lance smiled. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ve been looking forward to having one person be my sounding board. Now…” he batted his eyelashes. “Excuse me, sir, is your name Earl Grey? ‘Cause you look like a hot tea!”

Keith couldn’t help it, he laughed. “That’s horrible.”

“Don’t like it, huh? Weird, ‘cause I can feel something brewing between us.”

“Oh my gosh, is this what my life’s going to be from now on?”

“What’s the matter? I bean thinking about you a latte, you know. Caramel me maybe?”

“That doesn’t even sound like ‘call’!”

“I like my men like I like my coffee: short, sweet, and able to keep me up all night long,” he winked.

“How about covered in whip cream?”

Lance chuckled. “Naughty. I like the way you espresso yourself.”

He shook his head, but the fond smile on his face betrayed his amusement. “You are ridiculous.”

“Give me a shot, I swear I’ll brew good by you!”

“What are you up to right now?”

“Let me buy you a coffee?”

“I’m off in a minute. I’ll use my discount and treat you, if you want?”

“I’d love nothing more, if you’re free.”

He had class to get to, but he figured skipping one class wouldn’t make a big difference on his grade. What was one hour compared to forever, after all?

“I’m free,” he confirmed. Lance offered another radiant smile.

“Guess I’m the only one not free, then. Since you’ve gone and captured my heart.”

Keith didn’t know if his racing heart could handle a lifetime of lines. Whenever anyone saw his words, they were surprised, thinking he wasn’t the type to be into puns or anything similar. Truth was, he adored them. He often seemed a bit surly, not one for jokes. Maybe it was because of his years spent dwelling on those words, or maybe it had just naturally happened. Whatever the case, a few hours and countless cheesy lines later, he was still smiling, and he didn't think himself capable of stopping.

They’d long since finished their drinks, and in the meantime Lance had met all of Keith’s friends who’d taken his silence as a sign that he had finally met his Soulmate and so took it upon themselves to visit the café and embarrass him. Lance had taken it all in stride, charming them without his lines, as he’d gathered that Keith wouldn’t stand for that. He hardly minded—as he said, he was more than happy to spend the rest of his life testing all his winning—and losing—lines on his Soulmate.

They left when both of their stomachs demanded it, neither wanting to fill up on meager pastries for dinner.

“Ready for date number two?” Lance asked, holding the door open for Keith.

“Another date so soon? Aren’t you supposed to wait a few days so as not to look too interested?”

“Oh, I don’t mind if you know I’m interested. I’ve been waiting twenty-one damn years for this, I’m not gonna wait one more day.” He squeezed Keith’s hand. “Now, you mentioned a preference for Taco Bell, I believe?”

“Taco Bell for a date?” he chuckled.

“Only the finest cuisine for my special guy,” he stopped on the sidewalk, prompting Keith to do the same. “Hey.”

Keith turned, raising a brow. “What’s up?”

“My life, now that I’ve met you,” he smiled.

“Oh my god…” He wondered if he’d ever get sick of these lines. If his heart would ever stop fluttering whenever Lance complimented him. He had a feeling they never would.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked. He took Keith’s free hand in his own, the pair facing each other fully and ignoring the flurry of students around them.

“We’ve only had one date,” Keith said. “You can’t even wait till after date two?”

“It’s usually date three, when you do that kinda thing, but I’ll admit to being a bit more impatient than usual today,” he chuckled. “So, how about it?”

Keith hummed, looking to the side—as if he actually had to think about it. “Alright, I guess we can make an exception this one time.”

Lance’s grin softened, and he reached up, placing his hands on Keith’s cheeks. Pulling forward gently, he placed a chaste kiss against Keith’s lips, backing up after only a second.

“Have you been eating sugar, ‘cause your lips are too sweet,” he said.

Groaning, Keith pushed at his face. “You are the literal worst.”

“Come on, sugar lips, there’s plenty more where that came from!”

Keith didn’t doubt it, and, more importantly, he looked forward to it.


End file.
